danny phantom: mclain's legion
by codewolx
Summary: danny has nightmares for five nights straight, each worse than the last, his nightmares of his love and a new foe, are they just nightmares, or something more?


(this story is a work in progress, and yes I'm a hard core ember fan!)

the story behind Zaine and Crystal:

Crystal is obsessed with Danny (which her brother only uses to find MORE reason to hate Danny), she went back in time to change the past so that she grew up with Danny, and she went back once more to ruin Danny x Sam but was unsuccessfulin ruining it completely(now Danny's torn between Sam and Crystal), she like her brother is a musician, she usually lets her brother write her music, crystal is also half ghost (thanks to her brother's obsession with Ember and trying to contact her, knowing she's a ghost no less..), they had an accident similar to being a mix of Vlad and Danny's accidents that led to their powers. her powers include energy manipulation (used for offence and defence), music waves (like ember's but she uses them to protect herself not gain power), transformation (animals only :P), and she possesses a rare power found in BARELY any type of ghost: when she becomes overly stressed, she gains a type of schizophrenia and can literally split into two beings, and attack her foe relentlessly, both Crystal and "Krystal" (-- Krystal is Crystal's other half) are extremely aggressive, but Krystal wants to kill, while Crystal (who's in control of both halves) does not. Crystal is Ember's self-proclaimed knightess (Crystal's term for a female knight) but when it comes to orders regarding danny, she get's a little... mixed.

Zaine is obsessed with destroying Danny for two reasons, first and foremost because he defeated Ember (causing much "disgrace" to her in Zaine's eyes), and because he's the object of Crystal's affections, Zaine is an Ember fan to the bitter end, his powers include music waves, energy manipulation (used for offense only), and second stage (seen in ultimate enemy when danny used his ghostly wail for the first time.), he can summon minions who use verry basic music powers (power punch notes and sheild notes) they are verry weak but can be summoned in legions, Zaine honed his strenght to the point that he barely uses his second stage, but when he does, you can expect that hell will be wrought, Zaine is also Ember's self-proclaimed knight.

prologue: a deadly new foe, a loving new friend (schools already out)

"GHOSTLY ZAINE'S NEXT STOP IS AMITY PARK!" that was the buzz all through Casper high, everyone seemed more excited than ever, "tell me you got the tickets!" Danny rushed over to find tucker with a disappointed look on his face, "sorry dude, i lost the tickets to some girl with the screen name "richgrl" but i managed to trace her to Casper high." tucker smiled suddenly with bright eyes, "i see someone coming right for us, and she's holding five tickets! guess who it is..." Danny turned around, "crystal!" he rushed over to see crystal, "your a ghostly Zaine fan?" he asked with surprise, "actually, i got these for free, BROTHER always makes sure we see each others concerts..." crystal whispered to Danny, reminding him of he secret. "i almost didn't get these tickets, someone with the screen name, ghosthunterT1" almost bought them..." crystal smiled and gave Danny his ticket, tucker began laughing "your "richgirl"?! i was trying to buy those tickets for me, Danny, and Sam, "I'm "ghosthunterT1" how weird is that!" tucker said staring at the tickets, "i have an extra, maybe star will go!" "mmmmmmmmmm... NO! i want it... it's mine!" Danni said stealing tuckers extra ticket, "HEY!! NO FAIR USING YOUR POWERS!" tucker jumped trying to get his ticket back, "hmmm... i don't care, i SHOULD get something in return for saving you, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRR, i COULD share with everyone what i saved you from..." Danni teased, "alright", tucker said giving up. Danny was examining the tickets crystal had, "HEY! my seat's between yours and Sam's! and front row seats!" Danny began to ramble excitedly. Sam walked out of the cafeteria, "what's his problem? didn't take the news too well did he?" she asked, scowling after she noticed crystal, "crystal got tickets for us!" tucker said happily, "ghostly Zaine concert, here we come!" Danny said as they walked out the doors of Casper high, after a while of walking Danni stopped, "umm... Danny... you might want to know something... about tonight..." she said nervously, "what is it Danni?" Danny asked, "you remember that ghost files thing you showed me?" "yeah, what about it?" you remEMBERthat one ghost?" "the one with the..." "YEAH!!" Sam looked at crystal confused, "what is going on?" crystal chuckled, "it's a ghost thing.." Danny began to worry, "so, he's an ember Mclain fan, and this whole tour is..." "exactly, an attempt to break ember out of the ghost zone, and..." "yeah, that's what worries me, he's planning on taking control of earth..." "that's right... surrender control to ember, so she'll rule both the..." "human world and ghost zone..." Danny and Danni alternated sentences (Danny was the first and last sentence just in case you were wondering) "how do you know all this?" "what did you think i was doing all this time?""keeping hidden from Vlad." "well, i ran into Zaine at a fruit stand and he knew that i wasn't exactly human at first glance... he asked me to come by his concert and gave me a ticket and a back stage pass" Danni began to explain, "and you went, right?"

(did you notice the irony of Danny's relationships and the positions of the seats? if not, read the story behind Crystal & Zaine, and prologue again you'll find it...)


End file.
